List of 2017 channel events
The list of channel events for 2017. March 19th Rock My Forum anniversary. March 24th-August 25th NnnnnaNnnnnnr takes over the channel. April 1st-3rd The VvvvvaVvvvvvr Vapril Vools Vakeover May 1st VvvvvaVvvvvvr makes a Twitter. May 13th Discord's 2 year anniversary. May 30th NnnnnaNnnnnnr takes over the Twitter. July 4th America Day * NATIONAL ANNOUNCEMENT: 4TH OF JULY - The 444444444th Experience * grand dads national anthem - freedom * Victory! America - 2017 * AMERICA - Shrek the Shrekiest * Main Theme - The Angry American * The National Anthem - Clownpiece Runs For President * Rock My America - Rock My Forum July 18th-August 8th The reboot. August 8th-21st No uploads besides the subscriber special. August 21st-October 25th VvvvvaVvvvvvr's Totally Not Lore Crisis September 8th-10th Lenox's birthday (September 8th) * Relic Song (Shrine Mix) - Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade * snow halation - phoenix wrong * title theme - king yoshy's safari * Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea - Touhou 6: The Embodiment Of The Scarlet Devil * bad apple - phoenix wrong * Music Box - THFont.sf2 * don't celebrate anime birthdays * End of Tutorial - lenox 6 * Main Theme(Celebration Mix) - Wario is Wishing Lenox a Happy Birthday * Title Call - Advanced Wars: Dual Strike * A FLOWERING ANNOUNCEMENT * Anniversary - PeanutButter Tylenol (unrelated) Cirno related rips are uploaded for 9/9, except there's too many and it bleeds into the next day * Chirumiru Cirno (Unseen) - Touhou 7 * チルノのパーフェクトさすう教室 - Cirno's Perfect Math Class ENGLISH SUB * temporary cirno (ft. a gun) - 2hu * Main Theme - Fuckin hell cirno day is fuckin my weewee * Wii shreck - cirno * lol 9 * Toothache - Puffstale * Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Extra Tanned Mix) - Touhou 6: The Embodiment Of The Scarlet Devil * Opening Jingle (Spooky Mix) - Chirumiru * GO MY WAY!! (NINTH VERSION) - THE iDOLM@STER 2 * game - cirno gets fucking vored: the visual novel * 9 manky kong * wriggle nightbug - cirno's perfect math game * GO MY WAY!! (NINTH VERSION) - THE iDOLM@STER 2 * cirno song - M:black_circle:THER 9 * Play a minigame - cirno * N-word - tanned Cirno * Bob the builder (nightcore) - cirno * Net Battle (Ice Man) - Mega Man Battle Network * Running Hell (cool mix) - Cave Story * Ray's Friccin Math Class * Ray's perfect Math Forum * Definately Not Sad Machine - LOUD (unrelated) * Buckle Your Cirno - Tofu * 9 - 9 * cinro - 2hu * Wild Wild Cirno - Not Undertale * PINK GUY - セックス大好き * cirno theme - touhou 9 * Main - Remove Anime * Megalovania - Unitale * dab - cirno * Chirumiru (gay mix) - Niger * Viper - Happap Birthday Cirno Ft. TheJWittz * Beloved Tomboyish Daughter - Am I Waiting on a Yiff * Megalovania (Ninth Attempt) - Undertale * myane theam - smirno th anme September 14th National Quiet Day, rips of silence are uploaded. September 15th-17th VvvvvaVvvvvvr falls asleep (no uploads) September 19th Jerry Temporary October 1st 1d!eCI0ak takeover October 18th 1 year anniversary of Shelter. Many Shelter rips are uploaded October 26th-November 1st Horse takeover January 13th-January 19th Epic Consent takeover December 31st, 2017-January 1st, 2018 New Years 2017-2018 Unknown date (Needs further research) * Here Comes Pacman day References Category:Lists